The girl he can't have
by othhsmfan
Summary: Troy Bolton and the captain of East High's football team Brian James were always competing against each other, mostly for girls or popularity.  When Sharpay starts going out with Brian, will Troy save Sharpay from her abusive relationship?Troypay!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you read the summary, because I don't feel like explaining any more I just want to start the story but if you need any clarification feel free to ask, I don't want to spoil anything though that's why I'm not revealing anything else about the story's plot. I don't own any characters from High School Musical only Brian who I made up. Also, if include song lyrics I'll be sure to mention them.

Enjoy and read and review please! Thanks

Chapter 1-The troubles begin

**Sharpay**** Evans and Troy Bolton walked into their first period class English, at sat down next to each other waiting for class to begin.**

**"**Hey Shar, I have something to ask you..do you think today is the day that I should ask Gabriella to be my girlfriend"?

"Um..yeah, whatever you want but like why are you asking me? I can't chose for you",**Sharpay**** was secretly really mad and about to loose her temper.**

"Because, you're both of our best friends and I need your opinon..but I guess I will thanks"** He stood up seeing Gabriella, kissed ****Sharpay**** on her cheek and went to talk to Gabriella.**

**Meanwhile, the captain of the football team Brian James walked into the classroom and saw just who he needed to talk to.**

"Hey Sharpay..can I talk to you for a sec"?

"Oh hey..sure Brian",** she said not really paying attention to him or what he was saying.**

**"**I was wondering, I've been looking for a girlfriend for a while and I was thinking why not ask the prettiest girl in my English class"?

"Oh, thanks Brian but…"** she quickly turned around to look at Troy and saw him kissing Gabriella and because she was so upset she**** decided to **** s****ay**** yes, ****withought**** thinking about it just to make Troy jealous and pissed off because he really hated Brian**

**"**Aww I would love to, that's so sweet".

"Great, so want to come to my football game on Friday"?

"I would love that, see you then, oh whoops class is starting talk to you later".

**After class….**

**Troy catches up with ****Sharpay**** and grabs her arm.**

**"**Ow Troy, let go! What the hell"?

"Why in the world are you all of a sudden going out with Brian James"?

"Because he was kind enough to ask me to go out with him, and besides why do you care? You already have a girlfriend".

"I care about you, maybe that's why? Besides, you know from Brian's past relationships how awful a boyfriend he is and that he abuses all of his girlfriends".

"I think he changed, so whatever. Listen, I have to go to my next class Troy. See you after school.

**Sharpay**** was walking outside after school, when all of a sudden Brian grabbed her out of no where and kissed her.**

"Brian, what are you doing? Don't you think you are rushing things"?

"You bitch! Don't tell me what I can't and can do, I decide that all by myself".** He slapped her hard across the face and pushed her so that she fell down.**

**Just then Troy was walking looking for ****Sharpay**** when he saw ****Sharpay**** lying on the ground next to Brian and ran up to her.**

**"**Sharpay..are you ok"? Here, let me help you up. **He took her hands and helped her to her feet.**

**" **Thanks Troy, I'm going to go home but I'll see you tomorrow..bye".** She ran away hiding her face from him, ran into her car and drove away".**

**Troy turned to face Brian**

"What the hell did you do to her? I swear, you do anything bad to her and you'll be sorry you ever messed with me".

"Yeah right, what can you do? Besides, why don't you face it? You're just jealous. I have the one girl that you can't have Bolton because you're with Gabriella, and there's nothing you can do about my new relationship with Sharpay".

"I'm not jealous…why would you say that"?

**Brian walked away and he secretly admitted to himself that he was jealous and that he made an awful mistake asking Gabriella out and now how could he possibly get ****Sharpay**

**A/N: Please read and review, I've been thinking about this story and I really wanted to publish it! **

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews I'm really happy that you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that you will like the rest of the ****story ****. Here's the continuation…..**

**Chapter 2-What's going on?**

**Sharpay**** woke up in the morning to the sound of her phone vibrating because of her new text messages. She grabbed her pink ****razr**** off of her table and checked her texts. She had 4 from Brad and 1 from Troy. She decided to skip Brad's for now and read Troy's.**

_Text:_

_Hey Princess, want a ride to school today? I'll pick you up around 8,_

_Troy._

**Sharpay**** smiled at this and looked at her clock. Seeing that it was already 7:30, she got out of bed, quickly got dressed ate breakfast and ran downstairs to meet Troy, escaping the house before Ryan could see the huge bruise on her cheek.**

"Hey Troy, it was really sweet of you to come and pick me up especially since Ryan is taking my car since his is being repaired".

"No problem, anything for my best friend"** He smiled.**

**"**Hey..what happened to your cheek Shar"?

"Oh nothing, I actually don't know where it came from".

"SHARPAY!!"

"WHAT??!!"

"Just tell me the truth".

"I did, back off please I'm not in the mood."

"Ok, whatever"** he sighed as they pulled into the parking lot and Troy ran off to meet Gabriella. ****Sharpay**** began walking inside when Brad grabbed her and pulled her away so no one could see them.**

**"**Brad? What the hell, what's the matter with you"?

"Oh shut up, why don't you start off explaining to me why you didn't call me last night or the fact that you didn't reply to any of my texts this morning"?

**Before she had a chance to reply, Brad hit her hard on her arm and slammed her into the wall.**

"I'm sorry..I forgot I had to do my homework, sorry". **She said lying, knowing she really spent her night texting with Troy.**

**That school day no one had seen ****Sharpay****..she**** seemed to have disappeared and no one knew where she was. Troy thought that Ryan might have known because they were always together.**

**"**Hey Ryan, have you seen Sharpay today"?

"No, but didn't you? You drove her to school"?

"I know, but I ran off to meet Gabriella and she disappeared…Brad".

"What? Is Sharpay with Brad"?

"I don't know, but if she doesn't show up by play practice I'm going to go kick his ass".

"Tell me if you find her before Troy, I'm worried".

"Sure, no problem".

**After school during play practice, everyone was waiting for ****Sharpay**** to come so they could finally start rehearsing.**

"Troy, have you seen Sharpay, she usually shows up on time".

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Darbus but I actually haven't."

**Just then ****Sharpay**** walked into the theater and everyone starred at her. She was all bruised and her clothes were ripped.**** Her hair was covered in what seemed like dirt and blood.**

"Oh, my god ,Sharpay!"** Troy screamed as he ran over next to her.**

**Sharpay**** didn't say anything, she just hugged Troy tightly not wanting to let go and began to cry. Troy took her into the hallway to talk. ****Sharpay**** sat down on the floor next to Troy still hugging him.**

"Sharpay, please tell me what's wrong? Who did this to you? What's going on"?** Troy put her hair behind her face.**

"Brad….he…."

"What did I do Sharpay"?**Sharpay**** looked up in horror as she saw Brad above her looking at them.**

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****:OMG**** thank you everyone ****sooo**** much for your reviews!! They really make me happy****. I just had to write about this…I saw Hairspray yesterday and it was ****amazinggg****!! Everyone simply has to see it! ****Zac ****Efromn, ****Nikki ****Blonsky****, Brittany Snow,**** Amanda ****Bynes,****Elijah Kelly and the whole cast was just amazing! I loved the choreography and the ****songs ****. If you feel like talking about the movie, just post about it in your replies. ****And finally the next chapter…..**

**Chapter 4-Falling in love**

**Sharpay**** was shocked and didn't know what to say when she saw Brian there.**

**"**Umm..I was just telling Troy hope I ran into a couple of boys who started to beat me up and he saved me from them".

**Troy looked at ****Sharpay**** suspiciously not believing her and then looked up at Brad.**

**"**Really? Because I seriously don't believe that, but Sharpay doesn't usually lie so I guess it must be true.

"Good, now Troy if you don't mind I have to talk to Sharpay".

"Actually..I don't trust you with her".

**Just then Chad came out in the hallway to talk to Troy.**

"Hey Troy, can I talk to you for a second"?

"Sure, Sharpay I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

**Before she got a chance to stop him, he was already walking towards Chad. Before she knew it, Brian grabbed her and took her with him into the locker room, where he was sure no one would be.**

"Sharpay, what were you doing with Troy"?

"Just talking to him, do you have to make a big deal out of everything"?

"YES! Because you are my girlfriend and I don't want him falling in love with you".

"Please, that would never happen. He's in love with Gabriella."

"I sure hope so",** Brian said as he took her body and began slamming her into the lockers and the walls, causing her to have bruises all over her body and sat down on the floor sobbing. When Brian finally left her, she took everything and walked over to Troy's house. She sat sobbing on the front steps of Troy's house until he finally ****came**** home form basketball practice and ran over to her.**

"Sharpay..are you ok"?

"No, everything's horrible and I don't know what to do."** She said as she turned towards him and began sobbing into his chest.**

"Hey, it's ok I'm here so nothing bad can happen. **He said wiping her tears away. **Just tell me the truth.. is Brian hurting you"?

**Sharpay**** nodded her head and began to cry again, **"Yes I just couldn't tell you because I was afraid of what would happen if he would find out that you know. I can't even go home though because I'm afraid that he'll stalk me which he sometimes does and will watch over everything I do even if Ryan's there."

"Why don't you just stay here tonight then? I have an extra room anyway and my parents aren't home".

"I would really really love that, thank you Troy".

**At night, ****Sharpay**** was in her room getting ready to go to sleep when Troy walked in.**

"Hey, how've you been"?

"Better thanks."** She tried hiding her bruises but it was no point because Troy saw them anyways.**

"Did Brian do this to you? All of these bruises? Wow, I really need to hurt him right now".

"Don't please, I don't want him to know…but you could stay in this room with me tonight. I really love you Troy and I've wanted to tell you that forever but you started going out with Gabriella. I started going out with Brian. Maybe someday if I'm lucky though we will be together and in love."

"I really hope so too Sharpay but right now I'm with Gabriella and I really don't want to hurt her. I would stay but I think I'm going to go in my room. If you need anything or if you get scared in the middle of the night feel free to call me. I'm right next door. Good night".** He kissed her forehead.**

"Good night Troy and thanks again".

"No problem". **Troy turned off the light and went into his room, thinking all the way there and when he was trying to fall asleep as well that he actually did love ****Sharpay**** also and he just couldn't confess that when he was with Gabriella. He knew that he should break up with her so he could be with ****Sharpay**** but first he had to save her from Brian before it got any worse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews again! I'm going to reply to my reviewers but since I really want to write the next chapter, I'll only reply to the people who reviewed chapter 3 but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate everyone else as well.**

**Zac-Ashley-4ever-**You'll love Hairspray it's amazinggggggg!!! That's cool how you live in Chile though. Sharpay's abusive boyfriend's name is Brian. Thanks for readin,adios for now.

**Spazpeoplercool****-** Yay another Hairspray fan!! Lol. Really? I thought the kiss was really cute and sweet. Thanks, yeah of course Troy will butt-kick Brian, although I haven't really thought of that before. Thanks for the idea. Look for it in upcoming chapters.

**GilbertDrone328-** Thank you Yes, it definetly is time but it won't happen in this chapter though sorry . Oh and about Hairspray it's incredible so I think you'll like it.

**m****arr****i****-** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Yes, things will get better don't worry.

**Clotisy****-** Thanks, and I'm updating now yayyyy!!!

**Xamyxjx****-** I really like your reviews,they rock thanks for making them so nice and interesting!! Hairspray was great, ahh I've mentioned it too many times oh well!

**Ashuhley****-** Gracias . I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.

**Ch****apter ****4-Breaking up and Getting together**

**It was ten AM on a Saturday morning and Troy woke up earlier**** than ****Sharpay****. He walked into her room and smiled. She was his angel and he had to protect her and couldn't help it****..he**** really loved her. He grabbed his cell phone and called Gabriella.**

"Hey Gabriella, can you come over? I need to talk to you about something".

"Hey Troy..uh sure, I'll be right there".

**Troy sat down waiting for Gabriella on his porch swing and when he saw her ****walking towards him and quickly stood up. Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss and pulled away, and when she wanted to keep kissing him he backed away from her".**

**"**Troy? What's wrong, did I do anything wrong"?

"No, it's just…look Gabi I'm really sorry but we need to talk".

"Sure, about what"?** She said sitting down on the swing.**

"You think I love you, and I did but I think right now it's better for us to break -up. I'm really sorry, but maybe we can be friends"?

**Sharpay**** woke up to the sound of Gabriella's screaming voice.**

"TROY BOLTON!!! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you wanted us to be together, and now you're telling me you don't love me anymore? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM"???!!

"I….am in love with Sharpay".

"My best friend? Are you kidding me? You know what? Whatever, I'm leaving. Tell Sharpay that I don't want to speak to her and for her not to call me. Bye Bolton,"** She**** said as she jumped off the swing and ran home, crying and really upset.**

**Troy walked upstairs to find ****Sharpay**** looking down at him.**

**"**Somebody's pissed huh"?

"Yes, she is but she'll cool off eventually."

"Troy, why would you do that? I thought last night you didn't want to break-up with her when I told you that I loved you"?

"I thought about that and I realized I love you also and you're much better than Gabriella".

"Awww thank you,"** She said as she ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms.**

"I'm glad you're happy…hey want to hang out later tonight? Go for a walk around town or something"?

"That would be amazing. I just have to go home and change first."

"Ok, see you around 7? I'll pick you up".

"Ok, thanks bye".

**Sharpay**** entered her house and saw a mad Ryan standing at the door.**

**"**Sharpay Evans, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU"?

"I was with Troy ryan…jeez you don't have to overreact.

"I was scared that something happened to you…you know with Brian and all".

"Thanks for being so caring, but nothing happened I was safe with Troy. I was going to text you but I fell asleep. Sorry".

"It's ok, I forgive you."

"Thanks, I have to go start getting ready for my date with Troy though so I'll be in my room if you need me. He's picking me up at 7".

"Um..Shar? It's only 11:30 AM!!".

"I know, but I need to pick out my clothes, make-up and stuff like that".

"Girls,"**ryan**** mumbled**** under his breath.**

**At 7'oclock Troy rang ****Sharpay's**** doorbell.**

**When she opened it, he said"** Wow Sharpay, you look amazing"!**Looking at her outfit, make-up, ****jewerly****, shoes and hair.**

"Thanks Troy, you look great also".

"Thanks",**he**** said kissing her. They got into his car and began to drive into town. They were walking around holding hands and occasionally kissing when ****Sharpay**** suddenly spied one of Brian's football friends following them.**

"Oh Troy..we are in trouble"!

"What's wrong?"

"Brian's friend Max is following us..and I saw him take out his cell phone".** Troy grabbed ****Sharpay's**** hand and let her into a corner to hide so no one would see them.**

**Just then, Max was calling Brian's ****cellphone**

**"**Hey man..guess who I saw"?

"Who"?

"Troy and Sharpay..holding hands, walking on the sidewalk together kissing walking around town. I think they are secretly together withought getting permission from you".

"Thanks dude, I'll be right there. Just make sure they don't go anywhere".

"Ok, just come here soon bye".

"Sharpay..relax I think that Max left he probably lost track of us".

**"**Wrong Bolton, I'm here and you should know I called Brian and he's coming now with the rest of the team. Both of you are going to get what you deserve"

**Just then they saw a big car pull up and a couple of guys got out. ****Sharpay**** tried to scream but a hand was put over her mouth and she was dragged away…..**

**A/N****:Sorry**** for the long chapter! Please read and review. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, and I'm happy for all of the positive feedback. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5-Getting caught**

**Sharpay**** tried to break away from Max's grip but she ****couldn't,**** and he brought her towards Brian.**

**"**Sharpay, when I am finally going to knock some sense into you? You have to listen to me..at least if you don't want to be hurt."** He punched her making her fall onto the cement and Troy ran over to pick her up, but Brian's friends caught him before he had the chance to.**

"Troy, what the hell are you doing? Get away from my girlfriend…I don't see why you want to be with her when you know she's with me. Since you two didn't respect me, you'll both be punished".

**With that, Brian's friends surrounded Troy and began to beat him up. The five of them began to punch him, and hitting him really badly while ****Sharpay**** was crying and trying to run away, but Brian grabbed her and took her into his car.**

**"**TROY"!!** She screamed**** crying wishing that Troy was with her right now and that he wasn't being beat up. She screamed and cried while Brian began driving her to his house, and he didn't care.**

**"**Shut up, you bitch! Your second boyfriend got what he deserved and you are going to get what you deserve right now".** Brian parked his car and grabbed ****Sharpay's**** arms. He dragged her out of the car and into his room, putting her onto his bed. She knew what was coming next and began to scream and cry even more loudly. Brian hit ****her a**** couple of times to make her shut up.**

**"**Next time, you'll know to listen to me and won't go cheating on me with Troy Bolton"!!

**Brian began taking his clothes ****off,**** and kissing ****Sharpay****. She tried kissing him off of her but it didn't work.**

**"**Brian, please get off of me!"** She was desperate, but didn't care. All who she wanted to be with right now is Troy, and she didn't love Brian at all after what he'd done to her.**

"Stop whining" , **he** **said as he began to take her clothes o****ff and ****Sharpay**** screamed. Brian began kissing her over and over again, while ****Sharpay**** refused to do anything so he got tired of her and took her back into his car to go check on what his friends were doing to Troy. He left ****Sharpay**** in the car and went out himself.**

**He saw a bleeding Troy lying on the ground and smiled.**

"Great job guys, I would have done the same thing as you."** Brian couldn't help it though, he punched Troy as soon as he got back up again and Troy fell back down.**

"That's what you get for falling in love with Sharpay, and I have some news that will make you fall out of love with her. You see Troy, Sharpay and I fell back in love. It was her idea actually, she was so sad and confused at what had happened so she started kissing me and I was so happy. How do you feel about that"?** Just then ****Sharpay**** ran out of the car and saw Troy.**

"Troy…oh my are you ok"?** Troy just ignored her after what he had heard, and didn't want to talk to her at all. ****Sharpay**** began to ****sob .**

"Brian, what did you tell him, or do to him"?

"Nothing, I didn't tell him anything. And well do to him, you saw what we did to him".

**Sharpay**** saw that she was close to her house so when Brian turned around and no one was looking, she quickly ran home crying. She went upstairs into her room and fell asleep, hoping the next day that Troy could tell her what was wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I'm amazed by how many reviews I have already!!! I have 2 other stories with 10 chapters and they have ****less reviews**** than this one, and this one only has 5 chapters so far! Thanks so much to everyone you're all amazing!! My goal was to get 50 reviews by the end of the story, but I'll have more and I'm so happy **

**Chapter 6-The Truth**

**It was Monday morning and ****Sharpay**** was in the car with Ryan driving to school, exhausted from last night after only getting 5 hours of sleep while talking to Ryan about what happened. She was dreading facing Troy and didn't understand while he was so mad but she hoped she would find out.**

**"**Ok Shar, you think you're ok after last night"?

"Yes Ry, I'm fine but thanks for really caring about me".

"No prob, that's what twin brothers are for".

"I'll meet you after school around 3"?

"Yep, bye Sharpay."** He said kissing the top of her head.**

**"**Bye Ryan".

**Sharpay**** rushed off to get a chance to talk to Troy before class started. She saw him walking with Chad and ran up to them.**

"Listen Troy..can we please talk about last night? You seemed really mad for some reason, and I don't understand why".

"I don't want to talk about it now Sharpay, just leave me alone".

" But Troy..come on!!!"

"Fine, you want to know why I'm so mad"? Because Brian told me that you two fell back in love with each other last night and that you were actually kissing him…..did you enjoy it Sharpay"?

"No! Of course not, Troy come on I only love you!! Stop being so ridiculous".

"Whatever,look I have to go to class. See you later, bye".

**During lunch, Chad saw ****Sharpay**** sitting on the hallway's floor crying and walked over to her, sitting down.**

**"**Hey Shar, what's wrong"?

"Well…..let's start with the fact that Troy doesn't freaking believe me and listen to me, he actually thinks that I'm in love with that jerk Brian!! Ughh, I'm not stupid"!

"I know Sharpay, I believe you but Troy was beat up badly last night and that news hurt him also".

"Oh and you think I wasn't hurt at all? Brian was in the process of raping me, but luckily stopped on time."

"I'm sorry Sharpay, I didn't know".** Chad said rubbing her back.**

"It's ok, just can you please help me convince Troy that I'm not in love with Brian and tell him what happened to me last night"?** She asked leaning against him.**

**"**Of course, I'll talk to him during the remainder of lunch".

"Thanks Chad, you're the best when I need help".

"No problem, see you later bye".

**Chad came into the cafeteria and found Troy sitting with the rest of them team.**

"Troy..can I talk to you"?

"Sure, but if it's about Sharpay I don't want to hear about her right now".

"Well too bad, you have to. If you ever want to be with her again , this is important for you to know".

"Fine". ** Troy mumbled as he walked out into the hallway with Chad.**

**"**What is it Chad"?

"Ok, you want to know the truth"?

"Yes, I thought that's what you were going to tell me"?

"Ok..well Brian tried raping Sharpay last night but he didn't succedd. He started to but stopped".

"Yeah right, I bet she's just saying that so she get's attention".

"Dude, it's true!! Why aren't you believing your own girlfriend but believe that asshole Brian? You know he just told you that last night so you would get pissed off and leave Sharpay, so he could have her to himself and hurt her even more".

"I can't believe I didn't realize that before. Thanks, now I just have to find Sharpay before it's too late for her to forgive me".

**Troy spotted ****Sharpay**** heading to her next class and grabbed her.**

"Hey..look Chad told me everything and I'm really sorry about not believing you. Don't worry though, I still love you."

**Sharpay's**** face lit up with a smile as she began kissing Troy. She felt safe with him like he would always protect her and that nothing would ever happen.**

"I love you too Troy…but if we don't want Brian to find out about our secret relationship we have to think of a plan..and I have the perfect idea".


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** I just wanted to say this: I saw Harry Potter 5 today****I know I saw it pretty late but oh well. It was pretty ****good ****. I feel bad for Harry though that Sirius ****died ****. Anyways, here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7-The Plan**

**Sharpay**** and Troy had gone over to Troy's house after school to discuss the plan that they would use to make sure Brian doesn't suspect them anything. The next day, they had arrived to school together.**

"Ok Troy, so remember what we have to do"?

"Yeah, pretend like I'm still pissed at you and you're supposed to be annoyed with me for not listening and talking to you, so you ignore me."

"Yeah, let's just hope it works".

**Troy quickly kissed her while Brian wasn't around and then they went their separate ways for their first period classes. During lunch, Troy and ****Sharpay****actually tried as best as they could to pull their plan off. Troy sat with his basketball friends and ****Sharpay**** sat with Brian and his football teammates.**

"Hey Sharpay, I guess you finally decided to come sit with us. Finally you came to your senses".

"Yeah Brian, I mean I really do still love you and I just was with Troy because he was desperate. Now he's mad at me and not talking, and I couldn't really care".

"That's great, now I can just be with you withought any Troy interrupting."** Brian put his arm around ****Sharpay**** and smiled ****evily**** at Troy to show him that ****Sharpay**** was his. ****Sharpay**** smiled ****evily**** at him also, but didn't actually mean it. She actually wished that Troy was with her and not Brian.**

**"**So Shar, want to hang out with me after school? I haven't really spent a lot of time with you recently until today, and I missed you".

"Sure, I'd love to. How about after play practice"?

"Ok, I'll pick you up, bye".** He kissed her and then left the lunchroom early to talk with a teacher.**

**Troy spotted ****Sharpay**** grabbed her arms and took her out of the cafeteria so they could have some privacy. He began kissing her and took her into his arms.**

**"**Ughh I couldn't stand being with Brian anymore. I'm happy that he left early, I can't believe he fell for our little plan"!

"I know..but remember we still have to continue with it as long as possible".

**After school, ****Sharpay**** was walking to meet Brian after play practice when suddenly he snuck up behind her and pulled her into an empty hallway. He started kissing her and putting his arms around her waist. She didn't feel comfortable so she got away from his grasp.**

"Brian, come on..I don't feel comfortable with you doing what you just did. You're not a good guy, considering what you've done to me before and I don't want you to do this..ok?"?

"What's the problem Sharpay? If it was Troy, I bet you'd be really happy."

"Yeah, but that's Troy. He's sweet, kind and caring unlike you. I just wish he would forgive me".

"Come on, I love you Sharpay. Stop being so overprotective".

"No, just stop! How many times do I have to tell you"?

**Brian pushed ****Sharpay**** and then grabbed her body causing her to fall and slammed her head into the floor, causing her to bleed badly. He grabbed her hands tightly and squeezed them.**

**Sharpay**** began to cry and shiver. She needed Troy and she was scared.**

"That's what you get for not listening to me Sharpay and for being in love with another guy".

**He took her hands and lifted her off of the floor, then put her against one of the lockers, putting her hands behind her back so she wouldn't able to hit him or push him away. He began kissing her again, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away and happy about it. ****Sharpay**** managed to slip one of her hands into her purse and took out her pink ****razr**

"Wait until Troy finds out what you're doing to me Brian"…..** She quickly realized what she said and covered her mouth with her free hand.**

"I thought you weren't talking to Troy Sharpay..you lied didn't you little bitch?"

"Yes, ok I did. But please don't hurt Troy anymore it wasn't his fault..it was all my idea".

"Oh, I won't hurt him he's been hurt enough. But I'll hurt you".

**He slapped her really hard across the face, and just as she was about to call Troy he appeared.**

"Troy"..**she**** said whispering.**

"Are you ok"?

"Not really".

"It looks like our plan didn't work after all",** they said at the same time.**

**Troy quickly took one of ****Sharpay's**** arms and began to run towards his car. Once they were inside, he drove her to his house where she spent the night in the same room she did last time again.**

**To be continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've been thinking about this chapter, so I hope it turns out good and now I'm just going to start so hope you guys enjoy it!! **

**Chapter 8-The fundraiser**

**Sharpay**** woke up the next morning with Troy sitting on her bed holding her hand.**

"Troy….did you not sleep the whole night"?

"No, I did I just woke up early so I decided to come into your room. Now come on princess, we have to get ready for the fundraiser".

"Fundrasier? Troy, what are you talking about"?

"You know, the one raising money for after school activities such as drama and sports teams".

"Ohh Troy do we have to"?

"Yeah, my parents are helping organize it so we kind of do. But don't worry, it will be fun".

"Why can't we just spend the whole day together? Just the two of us? Withought having to worry about Brian or any of his friends seeing us"?

"Everything will be fine, besides we can spend a whole day together another time. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Come on, I'm taking you shopping before".

"Aww thanks Troy. Ok, now that made me happier". **Sharpay**** quickly jumped out of bed and they went to the mall. At around 5 o'clock, everyone who was involved in ****extracirucular**** activities and their friends arrived at the same house where they had it every year. ****Sharpay**** entered with Troy and when she saw Taylor and Gabriella she ran over to them.**

"Taylor!! Gabriella!! I haven't seen you girls in forever!! How've you been"?

"Hey Sharpay. I know, we seriously need to hang out more. I'm good, how are you and Troy"?

"Good thanks, how's life Taylor"?

"Pretty good, I'm happy that I finally got to go to my first fundraiser though. Before I thought they were a waste of time before Chad convinced me to come with him".

"Hey Gabriella..you're not upset about me and Troy are you"?

"Honestly? I was at first, but then I got over it and I'm with Ryan now".

"That's great. Listen I have to go find Troy, but talk to you two later".

**Sharpay**** found Troy and hugged him.**

**"**I love to sooo much Troy"!

"I love you too Sharpay. Hey, I'm going to go get us drinks so stay here princess ok"?

"Yep, I'll be waiting for you here".

**Just then ****Sharpay**** felt a guy place a hand on her back and kiss her neck**

"Hey princess,I haven't seen you in too long".

**Sharpay**** suddenly realized who it was. Jason. What did he want from her and why was he using Troy's nickname for him? He must have overheard.**

"What do you want Jason"?

"To be with you again Sharpay".

"Umm we were never together..except for the time when…I can't say it. Just leave me alone please".

"Fine, but I won't leave for good. See you later Sharpay".

**Troy came back just as Jason was leaving, looking questionably at her.**

"Who was that"?

"Uhh some guy named Jason".

"Oh, I know him he's also on the football team. What did he want"?

"Nothing".

"Ok, let's go talk to our friends then I guess."

**A couple of hours later Troy and ****Sharpay**** were sitting on a couch together when Troy started getting suspicious about Jason.**

"This Jason guy..what did he do to you"?

"Nothing,would you please relax"?

"Come on, just tell me. I'm you boyfriend."**Sharpay**** knew he was right and that she had to tell him why she was avoiding ****coming**** this fundraiser so badly and what Jason did to her.**

"Okay,**Sharpay**** sighed. "**Follow me".

**Troy followed ****Sharpay**** into an empty bedroom where she closed the door getting ready to tell him her story.**

**To be continued….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Sharpay's Story**

"Ok Troy, this is a really personal story and no one else knows about it expect Ryan".

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone unless it's really serious".

"Thanks, anyway I guess I'll just begin".**Sharpay**** took a deep breath.**

**"**So last year, when we went friends yet remember there was another fundraiser here? Yeah, well I went with Ryan and it turned out to be completely awful. You know that Jason guy we were talking about? I was sitting on a couch waiting for Ryan to come back from wherever he was when suddenly Jason grabbed my hands and held on tightly, then pulled me up the stairs and locked me in this room that we are sitting in now. Then he threw me on the bed and he—he……raped me. It was one of the worst things that a guy has ever done to me before and it kind of ruined me for a while. Jason beat me every day for a month before he was afraid that I would tell someone and that was the first time I've ever been abused by a guy. Everytime I see him he stills scares me and I'm afraid that he'll try raping me again or beat me. I'm really scared Troy…"** She said as she sat down on the bed next to him and hugged him putting her face into his chest.**

"Wow, I'm so sorry Sharpay. You must be very strong after that though, might makes me proud of you. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you as long as we are together or even if we ever break up and just remain best friends. Him, Brian or any other guy won't hurt you anymore".

"Thanks Troy. Now can we please go outside? I need some fresh air".

"Sure, come on",** he said taking her hand and leading her down the stairs into the front of the house. There they ran into Brian.**

"Come on Troy, let's go",** she said pulling on his arm as Brian turned towards them.**

"Come on Sharpay, what are you afraid of"?

"Yeah Sharpay, don't worry I won't do anything to harm you. You don't have to be afraid of anything".** Brian ****took a sharp knife out and before ****Sharpay**** or Troy could do anything he stabbed Troy on his side.**

**"**Brian what the fuck is your problem"? **Sharpay**** quickly grabbed her ****cellphone**** and dialed 911. On the way to the hospital, ****Sharpay**** held Troy's hand the whole way there hoping that everything would be alright and that Brian would just finally go away and le****ave them alone once and for all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again so much for the reviews!!! They really do mean a lot and I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but I'm back****) First here are the replies to your reviews:**

**flower213-**Thanks so much! Happy to know you like it, here's the update!

**CXCXDXS****- **Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter!

**Chesom549****-**I know right? He totally is!!!

**popXlockXdrop****-**Thank you, that is soooo nice!! Update coming up.

**Marri****-**Yeah, Brian needs help ASAP!!! Lmao .

**BlueEyedGirl19****-**Thanks a lot for enjoying the update, and hopefully you'll like this one as well .

**Chapter 10-The Hospital**

**Troy woke up lying in his hospital bed to see ****Sharpay**** lying down next to him and smiled. **

"Sharpay", **he whispered thinking she might be asleep.**

"Troy you're awake! I was so nervous about what would happen to you, I'm so sorry it's all my fault".** She kissed him.**

"Shar..stop please it's not your fault at all. Brian is a freaking idiot and he'll get his payback eventually. Once I'm out of here."

**Just then Troy's parents came into his room and his mom quickly ran over to his side.**

**"**Oh my poor sweet, sweet boy I'm so sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve it, that Brian guy is crazy".** She kissed his forehead.**

"Yeah, don't worry son we contacted Brian's parents and there will be consequences for what he has done to both you and Sharpay", **Jack Bolton said.**

"Mom, dad how long will I have to stay home for"?

"Around two weeks(pretend it was really serious), the stab was very deep so you lost a lot of blood but they will just bandage you up and you'll be fine".

"Thanks guys, but hey can I just have some time alone with Sharpay? I'll see you both later, bye".

"Sure, no problem see you later bye guys".

**Once they left, ****Sharpay**** slowly lay back down on Troy's bed and faced him.**

"Do you seriously think Brian will get punished?"

"Of course I didn't Sharpay..if I did I wouldn't be here would I"?

**Sharpay**** turned around in horror as she saw Brian, Max, Jason and the rest of the football team standing behind him.**

"Brian, what the fuck are you doing here? Haven't you already caused enough pain to both of us"?

"No, you're still my girlfriend Sharpay and I can do whatever I want to you even if we are in the hospital and in Bolton's room".** He slapped ****Sharpay**** and Troy couldn't take it anymore. He tried getting out of bed to kick his ass but didn't have enough strength after what had happened.**

**Brian noticed that and smiled.**

"You're too weak to do anything, aren't you? Even too weak to defend your so called girlfriend? Come on Sharpay, let's go…..or Ryan will get it,**he**** said whispering the part about Ryan in her ear so that Troy wouldn't hear and that she's leaving because she wants to.**

"Troy, I'm really sorry but I'm going to go. **She took his hand into hers.** I'll call you later and drop by tonight or tomorrow during the day. Ok? Love you, bye".** She slowly let go of his hand and sadly left with Brian and his friends.**

"Bye Sharpay",** Troy said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long time no updating,**** I've been ****lazy ****I'm going on vacation from tomorrow until next Saturday and I'm really sorry that I still haven't posted an update! I will once I get back, hopefully either next Saturday or Sunday!! I'll be sure to include my thoughts about high school musical 2 when I update though in my author's note! I am ****sooooo**** excited!!! I'm going to be ****sooo**** sad when it's over though!**** I really like the songs I've heard so far, previews and short versions! I especially love ****gotta**** go my own way by ****gabriella**** and troy****..it's****sooo**** cute in a sad way ****lol****. Anyway, hope to get your awesome reviews soon again!****Thanks for understanding **** By the way, don't forget to watch the suite life of ****zack**** and ****cody**** goes high school musical on Sunday at 8 pm!! It will be ****awesomeeee****!!! I'm really excited for that ****too **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait****..talk**** about a long time no update right? I'm ****sooo**** sorry! I got back from vacation Saturday and I was lazy to update Sunday or the day I got back but I'm back ****yay**** me!! ****Lmao**** I hope that my reviewers will still read/comment even after the long wait! Time for my thoughts on high school musical 2! I thought it was pretty good, although the first one was ****kinda**** better which is weird for me to be saying, because I usually think that the sequel or 3****rd**** movie is better than the first ****lol****i**** wonder how the 3****rd**** will be? Is it going to be haunted or prom/graduation? I'm confused ****lol****. I ****lovedddd**** all of the ****troypay**** scenes though, ****hahahahah****Troyella**** was adorable though****..ok**** you're probably thinking what?? I thought she was a ****troypay**** fan?? Ok, I ****loveeee****troypay**** for writing/reading stories and I would love for them to get together in the movies but ****troyella**** was ****sooo**** cute in the second movie so I think I'm more of a ****troyella**** fan for the movies and ****troypay**** for stories..****but**** I love ****zashley****definetly**** more than ****zanessa**** in real life and in stories! ****Yayy****! I got the soundtrack yesterday and it's awesome! My favorite songs are(not in order):You are the music in me(****troyella**** version, ****troypay**** version is weird)!, I don't dance, ****gotta**** go my own way and work this out. I like the songs more in the second one but I ****loveee**** we're all in this together and all for one wasn't that great as it although it was good. Bet on it was ****kinda**** weird****love the song but I don't think troy should have been doing all that dancing and stuff ****lol**** he could have just like walked around singing it like ****gabriella**** when she sang ****gotta**** go my own way(****ahhh**** that song is depressing! ****Lmao****)…cause the dancing was ****kinda**** weird..****what**** the hell? ****Lmao****, sorry if you liked it! Anyway, if you want to share your thoughts please do in your reviews but now it's finally time for my update ****yayyy**

**Chapter 11- The shock**

**Sharpay**** was forced into Brian's car by him and his friends and was locked in.**

**"**Ok, Brian I went with you now you promise not to do anything to Ryan..or Troy as well"?

"I can promise about Ryan..I just did that to scare you. I can't promise about Troy though".

"Why not? What has he ever done to you? He's a great guy, much better than you are"**, she said mumbling the last part under her breath.**

"Because he's taken you away from me and I hate it when a guy tries to steal my girlfriend! Just because you were the girl he couldn't have, he just had to take you away from me. Just like he does with every girl, he just wants to be with someone just because he can't have them".

"What the hell do you mean"?** Before she could hear Brian's answer, her pink razor rang and she grabbed it out of her bag and hoped that it was Troy. She saw that it was Gabriella and was kind of disappointed****..she**** was her best friend and all but she needed to speak with Troy or Ryan, not Gabriella but she still picked up.**

"Hello"?

"Hey Shar, we have to talk".

"Look, I'm really sorry but not now Gabriella. I'm kinda in Brian's car and well it's an uncomfortable place to be talking and I'm surrounded my uncomfortable people".

"I understand and I'm sorry..I'm also really sorry to say this but it's about Troy"?

"Troy? What about him"?** She hoped everything was ok.**

"He sorta..fell back in love with me I'm really sorry."

"WHAT"?**Sharpay**** screamed as tears began to fill her eyes, how could the one guy she ever truly loved go back to her best friend?**

"I went to visit him at the hospital and I took his hand and he leaned over and kissed me",** Gabriella**** really knew that she kissed him but only because she had to.**

"Look, Gabs I can't talk to you right now I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later bye".

"Alright, just call me later bye".

**Gabriella hung up the phone and cried. She felt awful about lying to ****Sharpay****, her best friend but she couldn't help it. ****Jason was told by Brian to make Gabriella do that or Brian would hurt Troy even more and ****Sharpay****, Gabriella and Ryan.**** She would explain to her everything hopefully before ****Sharpay**** told Troy about what she heard and asked him if it was true.**

"Awww princess..what's wrong"?** Brian asked, happily knowing what Gabriella had just said.**

"Nothing, mind your own business"!** With that, she didn't say anything until Brian dropped her off at home and when Ryan opened the door she gave him a great big hug and began to cry into his chest.**

"Shar..what's wrong? What did Brian do"?

"Nothing, it's Troy..and Gabriella".

"Oh no, sis I'm sorry. What happened"?** He continued to hug her, as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.**

**After ****Sharpay**** had told him the story, Ryan didn't seem convinced.**

"Sis, I don't think that's true. Troy would never do that to you. I don't think Gabriella would either..unless she was hired by someone.."

"You're right! Jason wasn't there, I bet Brian told him to make Gabriella kiss Troy or something so I would dump him..like that would ever happen I love him way too much. Thanks Ry, I'm going to bed I'll go over to Troy's tomorrow..he'll be out of the hospital by then and I'll talk to him and sort everything out. Love you, night".

"Good night sis".

**The next day ****Sharpay**** woke up and went over to Troy's to talk to him about the awful situation.**

"Hey Sharpay",** Troy said as he smiled and patted his bed asking for her to sit down next to him.**

"Hey Troy..we need to talk"?

"Ok, about what? But first.."** He leaned over and kissed her.**

"Thanks for that Troy I missed it..but uhhh what is this I hear about you kissing Gabriella?"

"What? I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! She then told me that she had to do it because Brian and Jason were making her".

"Sure, that's bull crap"!**Sharpay**** didn't know why she wasn't believing him, she knew it in her heart that he was right ****her**** and Ryan had figured it out last night but it still didn't make sense and she didn't want to listen to him.**

"Oh please..and who are you going to believe then"?

**Sharpay**** ignored him. "**Brian told me that you used to have sex with all of the cheerleaders when we were juniors last year..is this true?"

"What? Why do you listen to him"?

"Yes, ok it was"**. He sighed**. "But that's only because I didn't have you or Gabriella as my girlfriend yet, I was a jerk".** She reached for her hand but she pulled it away.**

"Please Shar..like you're so innocent? You shouldn't get so pissed! Brian told me and I also heard from other people that you were kind of a slut last year and the year before that."

"Oh come on,that was forever ago."

"Then you understand what you found out about me also".

"No! Because I can't believe you didn't tell me"!

"Well I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were a slut, which I honestly don't have such a hard time believing! How do I know that you aren't with other guys except me and Brian"?

"Shut up"!** She slapped him across the face.** "I can't believe my own boyfriend would call me that or say such an awful thing"!

"I'm gonna go Troy, I'll talk to you when I'm ready bye Troy".

"Wait Sharpay don't go..I'm truly sorry".

**But it was too late, she had already run downstairs and slammed the door shut she began to cry and ran home to where Ryan was.**

**"**I love you Sharpay"!** Troy said as tears began to flood his eyes and he couldn't hold them in anymore.**

**A/N****:Sorry****, another kind of cliffhanger! But please review and read…sorry for the long update but it made up for me not updating! I'll try updating again this week possibly Friday or even earlier****..depends**** how many reviews I get**


	13. Chapter 1213

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again!! Thanks for reviewing after a long wait that means a lot to me****. I'm ****kinda**** surprised that they showed HSM 2 only like 4 times so far ****soo**** weird! I taped it though so it's fine for ****me(****anyone else record it? If so, ****yay**** us ****lmao****)! I really want to see the dance-along though! The first one was good****. I didn't watch the sing-along though but too bad****. I'll respond to your future reviews in upcoming chapters, I promise! Oh, and I'm pretty soon going to be finished with this story after this like only 1 or 2 chapters left! ****. But don't worry, and I'm happy because I'm actually already working on a epilogue in my head though and it will be like a mini-sequel so instead of posting a whole new story I'll just make it in about 2,3 or 4 parts! I hope you guys will read it and enjoy it! Now back to my story…..**

**Chapter 12-My Hero**

**Sharpay**** had been ignoring Troy's calls all through the weekend. No matter how many times her ****cellphone**** rang she didn't pick up, and didn't respond to her text-messages either. She was too upset to talk and wanted to be alone. On Monday ****Sharpay**** came into school hoping to not run into Troy because she knew he would be coming back. She was by her locker when she saw Troy walking by with two cheerleaders, his arms wrapped around both of their shoulders and laughing as they were whispering something into his ear. Troy had planned this on purpose, really the cheerleaders were just his really close friends Abby and Jennifer. They were the only two cheerleaders that he was actually friends with and basically talked to. The whole whispering act and laughing act and pretending to like them act was just to make ****Sharpay**** jealous. He then came up to talk to her to apologize for everything that happened this last weekend and today.** **He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, her eyes filled with tears.**

"Look, Shar I'm really sorry about everything I still love you".

"Forget it Troy, I'm done listening to your apologizes right now,I'll talk to you when I'm ready just let me clear my head okay? I promise I'll come back to you soon enough".

**Just then Brian walked up to ****Sharpay's**** locker and put his hand on it, leaning against the locker.**

"Come on Sharpay, let's go".

**He wrapped his arm around ****Sharpay's**** waist and they walked around, Brian turning around ****evily**** smiling at Troy.**

**Around lunch, Chad had driven Troy home because he felt pain in his side and needed to lye down. Chad was leaving Troy's room and saying bye, when Troy asked him a favor.**

"Hey Chad, I would really appreciate it if you would help me out with something".

"Sure, what is it"?

"Look out for Sharpay, ok, please? Because I'm worried leaving her alone with Brian. I remember her coming over here after I was released from the hospital and me being shocked at her face. It was covered in bruises and scratches and I really love her and want her to be ok".

"Yeah, of course Sharpay's one of my best friends I'll make sure nothing happens".

"Thanks man"

"No problem, dude."

**Later, in school ****Sharpay**** had found out that Troy went home and wanted to go visit her but Brian wouldn't let her.**

"Brian, let go of me please! It's lunch, so yes I can go visit him if I would like he is still my boyfriend"!

"Yes, but you two are you in a fight right now so you're staying with me".** He grabbed her arms and pulled him closer to her.**

**Just then Coach Bolton was going to the cafeteria when he saw ****Sharpay**** arguing with Brian and went to make sure everything was ok.**

**"**Hey Sharpay….Brian", **he said looking at him suspiciously. "**What are you doing with my son's girlfriend"?

"His girlfriend? More like my girlfriend! Uhh I mean nothing…..just talking"

"Yeah right, he wasn't letting me go see Troy and he hurt me..again"!

"What?! No I didn't, Coach Bolton she's lying"!

**Jack Bolton looked down at ****Sharpay's**** red arms and knew that she wasn't lying.**

"Brian, please leave Sharpay alone and don't come near her or touch her. Sharpay, I think you should go join your friends in the cafeteria to be safe".

"Thanks Coach Bolton, bye".

**Sharpay**** went into the cafeteria and Jack made sure that she was safe and that Brian wasn't following her before he went inside himself for his lunch break.**

**After School, Brian had found ****Sharpay**** again and took her hands and began kissing her.**

"Brian..listen..I".

"No, come on just come with me".

**Still holding her hands, and kissing her he took her into a private room ****that was meant for only them at the moment and laid her down on the bed in ****here(****ok, ****kinda**** weird so pretend it's a couch ****lol****!) Then he began to take off his shirt and ****Sharpay**** knew what was coming. He had tried to have sex with her before but then gave up quickly, but this time she knew he would succeed especially since there was no one left at school to stop him.**

**Brian smiled as he went over to ****Sharpay**** and began kissing her as he unbuckled his pants and they fell to the floor, then he took off her skirt sliding it down her legs. "**Wait till I tell Bolton that I had sex with his little angel, his little slut, his little princess…princess. That's what he calls you doesn't he"?** He laughed as he began to kiss her neck and ****Sharpay**** tried to stop him, it felt uncomfortable and she only liked it when Troy kissed her there. "**That's where Bolton kisses you, doesn't he"?** He smiled as he kept kissing her ****there. Brian took off her shirt and was about to unhook her bra, but before he could do anything further he heard the door open.**

"Brian..what the fuck are you doing"?

**Sharpay**** saw Chad standing there and smiled as she quickly managed to get out of Brian's grasp, hopped off and the bed and into Chad's arms.**

"What do you think Danforth? Besides, why do you care? It's not like she's freaking your girlfriend also..or is she"?

"No, she's not James but she's Troy's girlfriend and one of my best friends and I have to protect her..I want to and Troy asked me to".** Chad stood there holding a naked ****Sharpay**** shivering from the ****thought what**** Brian was about to do to her. Chad punched Brian, knocking him out. ****Sharpay**** quickly grabbed her clothes, threw them on and grabbing Chad's hand, ran out into his car. Chad lay down ****Sharpay**** in the back seat of his car and kissed her forehead and cheeks trying to comfort her. She had fallen asleep so when they arrived at Troy's house, he had carried her up to Troy's room and left her there, ****safetly**** in his arms. When she woke up, she saw Troy holding her in his arms and smiled.**

"Troy…I'm really sorry".

"It's ok, I am too".

**With that, he kissed her forehead and kissed her on the neck for her to relax and they stayed together like that for a while until the night when they fell asleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, I'm back to update ****yayyy****! I'm sorry to say this but this will be the last chapter of the story****but I am going to be uploaded a mini-series epilogue that I talked about in the previous update pretty soon after I post this chapter, so be out on the look out for it please! Even though you will all get alerts and stuff in your ****emails ****. Did any of you watch the teen choice awards? ****Yay****hsmmmm**** 2, Vanessa and ****Zac****! Also, ****yayy**** Sophia Bush she's in one tree hill and my most favorite actress and she won 2 movie awards things****! I'm also happy that hairspray won, ****shia****labeouf**** and ****miley****. By the way, did you guys notice ****Miley**** dancing in HSM 2 in all for one? ****Lol**** I voted for her and Emily for that voting online thingy. I'm really happy with the outcome of ****this years teen choice awards****, and all of the people/movies that I voted for won! Anyway…on to the replies to my most previous comments**

**fibi3****-****Thanks ****sooo**** much for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you will like this one ****also ****. By the way, I am officially in love with your avatar, I ****loveee**** that ****pic**** it's ****soo**** cute!**

**Xamyxjx****- ****I**** know, he really is such a scary guy! Yes, he does need a punch****..seriously****Lol****! Thanks that you keep reading and reviewing my story when I haven't been doing that to yours****..but**** I will once I finish with my story and epilogue. **** By the way, I love your avatar too! I think I would love any ****Zac****/Ashley avatar and ****pic****lol**

**Chesom549****-**** Yeah****, they are back together and I'm happy ****. Yeah, you're right everyone does know that Brian won't back off because they know that he's crazy!!**

**flower213****-****Yayyy**** I like Chad too! ****Lol**** high five.**** More like ****loveeee**** him**** 33**

**Oh cool thanks, glad you enjoyed it!**

**Now time for my chapter**

**Chapter 14- The surprise!**

**Sharpay**** woke up in Troy's bed, unaware of where Troy was so she was very confused until she looked around for any sign of where he might be and found a note on the desk near her bed. She picked it up and read it, smiling at what it said.**

_Princess,_

_Please meet me outside on the porch._

_I want to talk to you,_

_Love you __soooo__ much!_

_Troy._

**Sharpay**** quickly put on her clothes that she had on ****yesterday(****because she didn't have a clean pair with her), brushed her hair and teeth, applied some make-up and lip-gloss and rushed out doors. When Troy saw her, he stood up from his porch bench and smiled, opening his arms wide for her to give him a hug. ****Sharpay**** gave him a huge hug and leaned in for a long sweet kiss.**

_God, he's the best boyfriend ever!_** She thought, as she looked at Troy wondering at what he was going to talk to her about.**

"So Shar…I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come here right? Well, the truth is that I've been meaning to ask you something for a while and I just didn't know how..so here goes.** He got down on one knee and took out a box out of his pocket. ****Sharpay's****eyes instantly filled up with tears, she knew was**** he was going to ask and she couldn't be anymore happier and knew her answer.**

"Look, Sharpay we've been friends forever and I've really truly enjoyed being your second boyfriend as Brian calls me…..I really love you and I feel the need to protect you forever and I want you to be safe from Brian, and with me for the rest of my life. So, Sharpay Evans will you please marry me"?

**Sharpay**** stood up speechless and jumped into Troy's arms and began kissing him. Then she broke up the kiss and smiled. **"Yes Troy Bolton"!** She screamed of happiness. ** "I would love to"!

**With that, Troy took out the ring and placed it on her finger and kissed her.**

"Oh my god Troy, the ring is beautiful! Where did you get it?

"Well, my dad gave me my mom's and his from when they were engaged..I hope you don't mind but don't worry I'll get us our own wedding rings".

"Oh I don't mind at all, I love them! Especially that they mean so much to you. Ohh and it has my names engraved in it"!.

"Great",** he said smiling. "**Yeah, I got both of yours engraved with yours and mine with my name".(ok, yes I think Zac and Vanessa's promise rings or whatever have their names engraved in them but too bad lmao!)

"Hey, stay for dinner tonight? I want to tell my parents the big news."

"Sure,"** she smiled.**

**During dinner, Troy decided to finally tell his parents.**

"Hey mom, dad I have something to tell you guys"?

"What is it Troy"? **Jack Bolton asked his son although he already knew the answer and tried not to smile.**

"Sharpay and I are engaged"!

"Oh Troy, Sharpay that is great"!** His mom smiled at both of them.**

"Yeah, it is congragulations to both of you". **Jack Bolton smiled at them also.** "Although already knew that Troy was proposing to Sharpay."

"What, and you didn't tell me"? **Mrs. Bolton playfully hit her husband.**

"Yeah sorry mom, my fault it was supposed to be a surprise".

"And it sure was"!** She smiled.**

**Next day at school….**

**Troy and ****Sharpay**** had arrived to homeroom when all of a sudden the announcements began to play and the DJ said:**

"Before I start today's announcements, I would like to say a huge congragulations to Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans for getting engaged yesterday"!(by the way they are seniors in this story and they are graduating soon so they will get married after).

**Everyone began to clap and cheer happily and they were ****congragulatated**** by everyone they saw that day who knew them well, their friends and teachers. After school, Troy and ****Sharpay**** were walking together, Troy's arm around ****Sharpay's**** shoulders and they were both smiling when they saw Brian with his friends.**

"Brian, I would just like to tell you that you can't mess with Sharpay anymore".

"That's right, or Troy"!

"Why not"?

"Because we are engaged, dude haven't you heard the announcements"?

"No, I was late to class"…

"Typical,"**Sharpay**** whispered under her breath.**

"Shut up bitch"!

**He was about to slap her when Troy stepped in the middle.**

"What did I just say"?

**With that, Troy punched Brian sending him falling onto the floor. Suddenly, Chad, Jason, Zeke, the rest of the basketball team and Ryan began attacking and fighting Brian and his friends. Chad nodded letting Troy and ****Sharpay**** know that everything was under control and that they should go.**

**They both left, walking smiling happily and thinking that they would never see Brian again once school ended and about their happy future together….**

**The end of the story!**

**But the first part of the epilogue will be up ****veryyy****soon !**** Possibly tomorrow or Sunday depending how many reviews I get! So please read and review to be able to read the epilogue filled with drama, love and well…kids. ****Lol**

**Thanks so much for reading!! I had an awesome time writing this and coming up with new ideas for chapters but I have pretty good ideas for the epilogue parts that I've been brainstorming****yayy**** me! Lmao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey ****everyone,**** thanks so much for your comments again! This will be the first part of the epilogue, so yes technically and officially the story isn't over yet! Enjoy, and sorry the first part will be ****kinda**** short, but don't worry because the other ones will be longer and I have an idea for one of the upcoming parts so please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!****:P**

**Epilogue part 1: Their adult lives**

**After their high school graduation, Troy Bolton and ****Sharpay**** Evans had gotten married. Their marriage was too fast after their engagement, but they didn't care at all because they were truly in love with each other. Their wedding was pretty big, and Gabriella was ****Sharpay's**** maid of honor and ****Kelsi****, Taylor and Martha were the bridesmaids. Chad was Troy's best man and Ryan, Jason and Zeke were the groomsmen. **

** Years later, Troy and ****Sharpay**** had finished college and moved to New York, where ****Sharpay**** was a singer and a part-time VJ on the MTV show TRL when she wasn't doing that. Troy was a producer for the CW and other TV channels and also occasionally joined ****Sharpay**** with the ****VJing**** job at TRL.**

**They had two kids, Amber and Adam Bolton. They were both first graders, but Adam was a few months older than Amber. They both had Troy's blue eyes and ****Sharpay's**** blonde ****hair(****although Adam's was longer, making it kind of light brown). Also, Troy and ****Sharpay**** had bought a golden retriever named Lucky, which was a huge part of their family.**

**One night, ****Sharpay**** was late coming home from TRL and ****and**** Troy was home with the kids.**

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home"? **Amber asked, sitting down on the couch next to Troy.**

**"**I don't know sweetie, her show just ended half an hour ago and there's traffic but she'll be home soon so don't worry",** he said placing her on his lap.**

**"**Hey, where's your brother"?

"I don't know…playing somewhere with his toy trucks or something".

**Just then Adam came running into the room.**

"Daddy! I heard a loud noise and I—I got scared! So I decided to run in here to be safe just in case".

"Don't worry, I bet it was just someone or something outside".

**Then they heard the door opening and ****Sharpay**** came in carrying large grocery bags.**

"Mommy! Amber and Adam both shouted happily as they both ran over to Sharpay giving her hugs".

"Hey sweeties, I miss you guys"!

"We missed you too"!

"Hey Shar",** Troy said giving her a kiss.**

"Hi, I missed you too",** she smiled smiling.**

"I missed you also, I was watching TRL and you did a great job as usual but you seem really tired now".

"Awww thanks"! "Yeah, interviewing the whole cast of one tree hill..and not just the 5 main characters was really tiring. But it's my favorite show, so it was fun"!

"Yeah, I bet".** He smiled.**

"Well, I have to go make dinner but watch over the kids ok"?

"We kinda already took care of that".

"What do you mean"?**smiles**

"The kids and I decided that we should give you a break seeing how tired you were and ordered in two large pizzas and a ceasar salad".

"That was so sweet of you guys, but the kids wanted me to make lasagna tonight..well at least that's what I thought".

"Yeah, they did but you can just making it tomorrow for lunch or something".

"Ok, thanks guys let's go and set up".

**After dinner, the kids had gone to bed so Troy and ****Sharpay**** had time to themselves.**

"So, Sharpay I was thinking…do you want to maybe watch a movie? We haven't done that for a while, just me and you".

"Yeah of course, should we go rent something"?

"I have that taken care of….Music and Lyrics sound good? I know you wanted to see that".

"Oh yes, thank you! You're the best husband ever"! **She said kissing him.**

"Aw, well you're the best wife ever"!

**They watched the movie, and towards the end ****Sharpay**** fell asleep on Troy. He slowly without waking her up carried her upstairs and into their bed, smiling at her thinking how happy he was that he married her.**

**A/N****:Yayy**** part 1! Review please!**

**Gracias :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm really glad that you guys like the epilogue so far! I'll respond to reviews in the next update, I just really want to update now and am ****kinda**** lazy…****lol**

**By the way, I felt like posting ****pics**** to**** show how much Troy and ****Sharpay**** have changed…**

**This is them in high school:** is them now:

**http://photos. 3333 ****zac's**** bangs**

**Anyways…..**

**Epilogue Part 2: The surprise**

**Sharpay**** had woken up to the noise of her alarm clock going off at 7:45. She just wished that she could sleep in, but she had a lot of errands to run, work at TRL and had to go to ****parents**** night at their kids school tonight. She was upset at this until Troy woke up and hugged her.**

"Hey Princess, how did you sleep"?

"Hey prince.."**she laughed** "Pretty good thanks, you? I just wish I could sleep in longer".

"Yeah me too…I know but you have errands to run and I have to go to work. "

"Then I have to go to work also , I just wish that I had this day off I'm so tired"!

"Do you remember about parents night today"?

"Yes and I'm so not looking forward to that! I mean, I want to meet the teachers and other parents but it's an hour after I get home. I need to relax. You are coming later on right"?

"Yeah, just as soon as I finish work."

**At night at Amber's and Adam's school……..**

**Sharpay**** had come home from ****work,**** picked up her kids and after dinner drove them to the school. She was standing around waiting for Troy to come while her kids played around when all of a sudden she felt someone's arms go around her waist and a laugh.**

"Hey Princess"

**Sharpay**** was shocked once she turned around and saw him standing there. Brian. What was he doing here?**

"Umm Brian? Hey, what are you doing here"?

"My son goes to this school also."

"Oh that's very... "

**But before she could continue, Brian interrupted her.**

"So, how's life with Bolton? Because you know, I'm a police officer I could arrest him if something's wrong". **He smiled ****evily**

**Just then, they both turned around as they heard Amber scream and cry in pain. It turned out that Brian's son ****Brad(****lmao****) had slapped Amber because he liked her and she didn't want to play with him. Also, Adam was trying to defend his sister. She ran over to where ****Sharpay**** was standing with Brian and ****Sharpay**** gave her a hug, taking her into her arms.**

"He's just like you Brian…violent and doesn't have any manners".

"Oh shut up! If I were you, I would tell your little angel to stop crying it's not a big deal."

**Amber saw Troy before anyone else and jumped from ****Sharpay's**** arms and ran over to him. Troy saw that she was crying and picked her up.**

"Hey baby-doll what's wrong? Why are you crying"?** He began to tickle her stomach which made her laugh and stop crying and he kissed her cheek, putting her back on the ground. He then walked over to his wife not knowing who she was talking to.**

"Hey Shar….Hey, I'm Troy Bolton"**. He said extending his hand, not recognizing Brian.**

"Well, well Bolton I see that you don't remember me"?

"Troy..it's Brian".

"Oh", **he instantly took his hand back and put a protective arm around ****Sharpay****' shoulder and pulled her closer to him.**

"So Brian, where's your wife"?**Sharpay**** asked curiously.**

**"**Oh, she's over there".** Brian's wife walked up to him then.**

"Hey, I'm Ashley. You guys are Troy and Sharpay right? Oh my god I've heard so much about you"!

**They spent the rest of the night talking, and finally parent night was over so they took their kids home.**

"Shar, why were you talking to him"?

"Who? Brian? I think he's changed, believe it or not. He's actually pretty nice now".

"Ok, think whatever you want"…….

To be continued!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing again! I just want to say that this is almost the last part of the epilogue****..the**** next one will be the last****. But school is starting tomorrow so I just want to almost get this story done with….I'll probably post the last part on Saturday or tomorrow night and then that's it****. But I'll write more stories soon! Ok, on to my reviews…:****:P**

**Xamyxjx****-**** Thanks****soo**** much, your reviews are always so nice and they make me happy! ****Lol**

**Marri****-****Glad to know that you think it's cute, that's what I wanted it to be!**

**fcsihsm1fan****-**** Thanks****! You're a new reviewer and I can tell you're already awesome!**

**flower213****- He's**** back because I need drama in the epilogue as well ****lol****and**** well yeah. But I hope you like the update!**

**Chesom549****- ****Hm****mmmmm****… you'll just have to see and find out! But in reply to your previous review about always wanting a dog…me too! ****I ****stilol**** hope to get one in the future though**

**Epilogue part 3: The break-down**

**At 10:00 AM the phone rang. ****Sharpay**** woke up to the loud ringing sound and grabbed it.**

**"**Hello"?

"Shar!! Hey! I didn't wake you up did I. You seem tired so if I did, I'm so sorry".

"What? Oh no, it's fine. Hey Gabi".** She smiled.**

"So how's everything been since we last talked? "

"Pretty good, how are Lucas and Ryan"?

"They're good thanks, how are Troy and the kids"?

"Good. They miss you though just like I do"!

"Don't worry, we'll come and visit soon".

"You better…"**Laughs**

"So how've you been Gabriella"?

"Good I guess, thanks. I just can't wait to finally get over this pregnancy though and have my baby girl"!

"Oh yes, me too! You can come when that happens".

"Of course".**Smiled**

"Hey, can my kids talk to you and Ryan"?

"Of course".

"Thanks, just let me get them".

"Kids…. It's aunt Gabi and uncle Ry, do you want to talk to them"?

"Yes! **They replied in unison as they ran over to the phone.**

"Hi aunt Gabi, hi uncle Ry"!

"Hey guys, how are you"?

"Good thanks".

"We miss you, but don't worry we'll visit soon"!

"Yayyy!"

"Hey kids, can I talk to Sharpay please"? **Ryan asked.**

"Sure, one sec please".** They handed the phone back to ****Sharpay**

**"**Hey Ry, how are you"?

"Good, you"?

"Ok… I..ughhh."** She looked at Troy, urging her to tell him about Brian**

"It's Brian…he's here Ryan. He lives in New York with his wife and his son goes to Amber's and Adam's school. But he's changed. He's somehow nice".

"Oh not again! Just be careful ok..well you have Troy but still, I doubt that he changed and is suddenly nice"!

"Yes of course. Bye, I love you".

"Love you too, bye".

**Around noon…..**

**"**Hey Shar"?

"Yeah Troy"?

"I'm going to work. You have today off right"?

"Yeah."

"Ok, so you'll stay with the kids and I'll see you around 5ish I guess".

"Ok bye honey, I'll miss you".

"Bye baby, I'll miss you too". **Kissed her.**

**Sharpay**** had spent the day hanging out and playing with her kids and their dog Lucky when all of a sudden around 4:30 she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was Troy coming home early, but she quickly realized that she was mistaken!**

"Hey….surprised it's me"?

"Yeah of course. Brian, what are you doing here"?

"To get my freaking revenge"!

**With ****that ,**** he pushed her making her fall onto the ground and began kicking her.**

"You slut! How dare you even think of breaking up with me and getting married to anyone else but me? Did I give you permission to do that"?

"Brian, what the hell? I don't need your permission to do anything. You don't own me, I have my own mind"!

"Shut up you stupid bitch, and listen to me"!** He slapped her and kicked her in the face.**

**She lay on the ground sobbing.**

"Look at you..you're useless"!**Laughed.****"** You can't even defend yourself without your little Bolton here"!

**Adam and Amber ran downstairs when they heard their mom crying and Brian screaming.**

"Mommy, what's going on"?** Adam asked.**

"Nothing kids, go back upstairs". **She said, wiping her tears away.**

**But they didn't believe their mom. They saw that she was being hurt and decided to help. Adam jumped on Brian on his back and began kicking him, while Amber began hitting him with her toy.**** Brian threw Adam off of him, causing him to hurt his back against the floor.**

"You kids are so stupid! Can't you see that I'm much older and stronger than you"?**Evily**** laughed.**

"Come here Amber, I'll teach you how not to be like a slut like your mother".

**He grabbed her and began hitting her hard and hit her head hard against the floor.**

"I know you hate me, but why do you have to take it out on my kids"?

"Not only your kids…. Troy too".

"Troy? What?!"

"Yeah, remember Max and Jason? They live here too and well they are beating the crap out of him right now. Haven't you noticed that it's already past the time when he usually gets home"?

**Lucky decided to attack to protect her owners and bit his leg, but he just kicked her off.**

"Get the fuck off me, you stupid dog"!

**He flicked her off with his leg.**

"Oh my god"!**Sharpay**** screamed, crying.**

**Minutes later, Troy walked in with only a bloody nose.**

**"**Brian, what the fuck is going on"?

"Oh nothing Bolton, just beating and torturing your wife for being such a slut and cheating on me and then getting married. You know, you should really hit her sometime or how else will you stop her from cheating on you"?

"What's your problem? Let go off her and if you want to hit someone, hit me"!

"Troy…no"!

"Relax Shar, I know what I'm doing…"** He winked at the kids signaling for them to call 911. He had made us this code awhile ago that only the 3 of them knew about. Amber and Adam quickly ran upstairs.**

"Ok fine, since I see Jason and Max did a bad job"!

**He was about to punch him, when he heard sirens…police sirens.**

"Holy shit! You can't arrest me! I'm a police officer"!

"No you aren't Brian…stop lying"!** Troy said.**

"Ok, whatever I'm not! But still.."

**Before he could say anything he was taken away by the cops and locked away in prison.**

**At night, Troy found ****Sharpay**** lying down on the couch in the living room crying and he lay down next to her, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck.**

"Shar.. what's wrong"?

"Troy, he could have really hurt you, it's enough that he hurt me and the kids! I'm scared, I don't think I'll ever be able to calm down"!

"No, no.. you will trust me. I love you and don't worry, he's locked away hopefully for good now.** He said wiping away her tears.**

"I love you too Troy, it's just scary..I…"

**"**Everything will be fine, why don't we just stay here for a while"?** He kissed her.**

**He opened up his arms wider and she got comfy in his arms, while Lucky lay on the floor next to them and ****the**** kids were upstairs sleeping.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As I said, this is the last part of the epilogue****. I'm sad, but I'm already thinking about different stories in other categories and I'll eventually write more HSM ones****yay**

**Reviews…..**

**m****arri****- ****Yeah****, it was ****kinda**** weird but I had to do it to include some more drama and yeah…..but no ****Sharpay**** isn't pregnant again, that's Gabriella.**

**hmjesseluvva19****- ****Thank****you ****veryyyy**** much! Hope you like this update**

**fcsihsm1fan****- Thanks****! I hope you enjoy the end and please tell me what you think!**

**Chesom549****- ****I****knowwww****definetly**** crazy for words! Yes, he sadly does beat his own wife but at least he's in jail now, where he totally belongs!! **** Oh whoops, that was an accident about this name! But I named Brian's wife Ashley in the previous chapter and that was on purpose ****lol****. Good luck about the dog, I want one ****sooo**** badly! I've ****been wanting**** one for like ever**

**flower213****- I**** hate him too! Who doesn't? ****Lol**** I know**** I would love Troy as a husband! But no, Brian will stay in jail because I want to end this story happily and so he won't kill them! ****. I think there was already ****wayyy**** to much drama in this story.**

**Now updating time**

**Epilogue Part 4**

**Sharpay**** and Troy decided to sleep in and when they woke up they smelt food in their bed.**

"Troy, what's that smell"?**She asked, her eyes still closed.**

"I don't know, but why don't we check"?

**They both opened their eyes to see Adam and Amber standing next to their bed with four plates of food and smiled.**

"Awww guys…breakfast in bed"?**Sharpay**** asked.**

"Yeah mom, you guys were tired so we decided to make it ourselves. Sadly Amber and I can't use the oven or stove but we used the toaster and made waffles with whipped cream and fruit and coffee".

"Thanks kids, why don't you sit down and eat with us"? **Troy asked.**

"Ok,"** they**** responded in unison as they sat down next to their parents and ate while laughing, talking and relaxing.**

**Half an hour later they heard the doorbell ring…..**

"Troy, oh my god who is that"?

"Don't worry, I'll go check"!

**Troy walked down the stairs while ****Sharpay**** looked out the window and saw a familiar car. Before he got a chance to open the door, she ran down the stairs quickly, followed by Amber, Adam and Lucky".**

"What's wrong Shar? Who it is"?

"It's Chad…..Taylor….. Gabriella…. Ryan"!

**She grabbed the doorbell and flung the door open.**

"Sharpay"! **Ryan screamed as he gave his twin sister a hug.**

"Hey Ry! Gabriella, Chad, Taylor! What are you guys suddenly doing here? It's such a surprise"!

"We decided to drop in", **Gabriella said.**

"Besides, we heard about Brian"…… **Chad began**

"And we decided to check in to make sure everything's ok".

"Thanks, everything's fine now though. He's in jail. But thanks for stopping by, come in. It's so great to see you guys"!

"You too"! **All of them said at the exact same time.**

**After going to a fancy restaurant together with their kids****Gabriella and Ryan have a boy and Gabriella is having a girl soon, Taylor and Chad have a girl and a boy like ****Troypay****… I know they all have boys and girls ****lol****), they went back to their house and around 10 at night went ****home(****a weekend night).**

**Troy and ****Sharpay**** were trying to fall asleep when they heard their kids come in and join them.**

"Hey Shar, kids I have an idea. Let's all connect hands to represent that nothing can break us apart and that we will stay a family together forever".

"Great idea Troy". **Sharpay**** said as she kissed her husband and reached for his and Amber's hand, while Troy took Adam's hand and Adam took his and Amber's. Lucky lay at the front of the bed, guarding them and that made her connected into their circle. They feel asleep like that, proving that ****definetly**** they would stay together forever and nothing would ever change, they would always remain a happy family without a Brian and if problems do come up they will help each other solve them.**

**They loved each other**

**A/N: ****Awwww**** that's it! **** Hope you enjoyed it and I really hope you guys read my other stories that aren't only HSM! I'm thinking of a one-shot for the Clique book series about Claire/ Cam after Sealed with a ****Diss**** and if you read those books please read and review! Or even if you are just interested and haven't read them****They**** are making movies for them ****yayyy****! I'll probably post it up soon! Then I'll probably write one tree hill and more high school ****musical(****I 'm not sure in which order first, but I want to try ****oth**** even though I did a ****hsm****oth**** crossover which I never technically finished****). I am ****interested in doing crossovers though for both and then just ****oth**** and ****hsm**** stories****. I'm ****kinda**** watching the dance-along of ****hsm**** 2 ****yayyy****! All for one is soon! ****Anyone else watching?**

**Chao,**** thanks so much guys!**

**Adios, I loved all of your reviews, ****muchas**** gracias! (****yayy**** I love Spanish I take it in school lol**


End file.
